wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Otter the Mudwing
This will contain spoilers for The Return of Darkness. Read at your own risk __TOC__ Personality * Playful * Easily distracted * Brave * Hates fighting * Very loyal to her friends and siblings * Hard to lose her trust Appearance Otter is mostly a creamy light brown color with a pale underbelly and dark chocolate brown back. Her spikes are a dark reddish brown color and her eyes are bright green. Otter’s underwings are a light brown with orange mixed in. Her talons are grey and her horns are dark brown. She is smaller than the average Mudwing and weaker too. Her wings are very strong but her fire is weak due to it hardly being used. Relationships Sparrow - Out of all her siblings, Sparrow was the one who trusted Otter the most. The two sisters stuck together since they were the only female dragons of their sibs. Treefrog - Treefrog loved playing with his youngest sister and didn’t mind reading to her before bed. He, along with the other sibs never let Otter fight in any battles and they never trusted her to keep secrets. Copperhead - Copper was very protective of all his siblings, especially Otter. While the others were somewhat neutral on the idea of letting her fight in battles, he was firm and made her stay back with the newly hatched Mudwings. Otter always hated being with the newly hatched dragonets as she felt that she could fight and if she had to stay back she could at least be by herself. Diamondback ( Sandwing 101 ) - Since the second day of school she has had a huge crush on Diamond. Otter tries to due everything possible to please him and tries to look strong and smart in front of him. Auklet - Otter and Auklet are clawmates and love to swim together. Even though they are two years apart they are very close. Princess Auklet is one of the few dragons that Otter has told her affection towards Diamond to even though she is pretty sure everyone knows. Lillie - Lillie was one of the first friends that Otter made when at Jade Mountain Academy. They love to go flying together though they disagree on if meat or fruit is better. They both share an interest in animals and they are very close. Shearcold - Otter and Shearcold started out having a rough relationship. Otter tried to become friends with her but they always ended up getting into a fight. Eventually they did become good friends but soon afterwards Shearcold died. Cliff - At first, Otter tried to avoid Cliff at all costs since she found him too loud and obnoxious. Though, as they continued to live together, Otter began to get used to him and while they aren’t the closest of friends, they know they count on each other to be there for them and have their back. Raven - History Early Life Otter hatched towards the end of the Sandwing Succession with her three sibs. She was the smallest and the weakest out of them and thus was treated like a young dragonet up until the age of 5 when she learned about Jade Mountain Academy. After many months, she convinced her sibs to let her attend. The Return of Darkness Gallery B16ACEF6-BF15-4A77-944D-DB9E8E5E9C3A.png|With Diamondback By Piggyxl B60A5A6C-225D-4785-9D86-2858E88698F1.jpeg|By Laceyrocks7 Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (Piggyxl)